With the increase in intensity of typhoons and local heavy rain due to global warming, the frequency of lightning strikes has increased accordingly. As lightning strike damage increases along with an increase in outdoor activities such as golf and mountain climbing, related countermeasures are required.
A thunderstorm cloud which causes lightning, is electrically charged and includes an upper portion made of ice crystals having positive electric charges and a lower portion made of water droplets having negative electric charges. A thunderstorm is a phenomenon in which thunderstorm charge is discharged to the earth through air insulation breakdown. In this process, an electromagnetic field is generated and propagates through the atmosphere. A technique of analyzing positions of thunderclouds may be used to predict thunderstorm activity, movement paths of thunderstorm clouds, and lightning strike occurrences, and therefore, is adopted in meteorological observations and preventing lightning strike damage in various fields such as meteorological observations for launching spacecraft, setting safety measures for building structures and electric power facilities, and ensuring security on golf courses and in playgrounds.
A lightning strike alarm system is equipment which may be used to decrease loss of life by predicting and issuing alerts in order to prevent damage from the lightning strikes in advance. In general, conventional lightning strike alarm systems issue alerts or predict lightning strikes by measuring ground electric fields. In these cases, the lightning strike alarm systems use high frequency and low frequency interference phenomenon, issue alarms by performing local electrical field sensing, or issue an alarm when lightning strikes a Franklin lightning rod.
However, the conventional art just have functions of sensing and issuing alarms when using the interference phenomenon or local alert sensors. Also, since the Franklin alarm system includes lightning strike induction, there is a high possibility that people nearby may be hurt.